Into the Choas You Fight
by horob575
Summary: Garrett and Marian Hawke are simple Ferelden refugees trying to get by in Kirkwall. Neither sibling expects whats in store for them as they tame mighty Kirkwall and embrace destiny. Mage F!Hawke/Anders, Rogue M!Hawke/Isabella
1. Chapter 1

This is first chapter of my first story. It is pretty much the opening of the game plus an additional scene. A Few things added here and there. Both Garrett and Marian are present for starters and a subplot for later. I always welcome criticism. I haven't written anything in while so I'm a little rusty at it. Which is why I used mostly game dialogue?

I rewrote this chapter a little.

P.S. Most chapters won't be this long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware. If I did, that'd be awesome. Oh well.

The Flight

Bethany ran alongside her mother while up head Marian and Carver were running just fast enough to keep ahead of the two. Garrett was even farther ahead scouting to make sure the way was clear for the rest. They ran fleeing the vile creatures that were in pursuit. _Maker help us_ she thought, the Darkspawn were gaining. Mother tripped and fell to the ground. Bethany quickly reacted, throwing a fireball at the small group of man-like hurlocks. It in an instant, Marian was there throwing up a wall of fire keeping the rest at bay with only three making it through. Carver jumped off a small ledge hefting his massive greatsword above his head bringing it down cleaving the first darkspawn in two. Marian dropped her staff and pulled out her daggers quickly covering Carver by engaging the other two darkspawn. While Carver regained his stance a darkspawn charged past Marian to engage him.

Bethany used the distraction help Mother up and get her away from the fray. She watched the Hurlock block Carver's blow with its own sword and bash Carver with its shield. Carver stumbled, dropping his sword, the move should not have caught him offguard but the last few days of running and fighting were starting to where on him and the others. Marian felled the other creature, but was not close enough to get there in time. Bethany charged an arcane bolt in an effort to knock the creature back, but heard an arrow as zing above the group planting itself in the eye of the creature.

She saw Garrett running toward them, an arrow nocked and drawn firing multiple shots on the other side of Marian's wall of flame, killing the rest of the creatures. "Is everyone alright?" He said looking mostly at Carver who huffed. Marian nodded sheathing her daggers and bending down to pick up her staff.

Bethany went to check Carver for cuts. "Bah, I'm fine," he said waving her away. Bethany stood her ground, "You wouldn't want to catch the blight would you? Let me check! All it takes is one small cut." Marian rolled her eyes, and stood beside her sister, her sign of taking Bethany's side on the matter. "She right Carver," Garrett voiced in. Carver sighed and let Bethany for cuts on his arms.

"We've lost it all. Everything your Father and I built." Their Mother said looking towards the direction of the where the family farm stood.

"At Least we're alive, that's no small feat," Garrett said with the usual glibness in his tone.

"We should have run sooner. Why did we wait so long?" Bethany said looking at the others.

"Why are you looking at us, we've been running since Ostagar." Carver retorted.

Garrett interrupted before the argument could get away from them, "I don't think the blight wait while we stand around pointing fingers." Marian nodded and moved to the take the lead walking down the path. Garrett moved into step beside her. Here we go Bethany thought, their tiny struggle for leadership of the group.

Mother interrupted, "Please, Listen to your brother"

"Alright, lead on," He said almost mockingly. Bethany rolled her eyes, _Does he have to be an ass right now? _

Bethany stopped group a little while later, "Wait. Where are we going?"

"Away from the darkspawn." Carver said

"We can't just wander aimlessly."

"As long as we wonder aimlessly away from the darkspawn, I'm happy," Garrett said.

Mother thought for a moment before she spoke up, "We could go to Kirkwall."

"That wouldn't be my first choice." Garrett said. Marian raised an eyebrow and nodded agreeing with the statement.

"There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall Mother." Bethany said while Marian nodded in agreement, neither sister seemed too inclined to the idea.

"We have family there and an estate," Mother said.

We'll have to get to Gwaren and take ship," Bethany said.

"If we survive that long, I'll just be happy to make it out of here," Carver said.

As they picked up the pace Bethany mind wandered a bit despite their predicament. Bethany always wanted to be normal, the magic in herself, her elder sister, and father always kept them on the run in the past. Moving from place to place, avoiding the Templars and trying to go unnoticed, to avoid having the three of them hauled off to the circle of magi to be lock up for the rest of their lives. Only when they decided to stop in Lothering and settle down did they have a reprieve from all the running. She wished father was still alive. He died three years prior to the blight, succumbing to a wasting sickness, leaving Garrett and Marian in charge of the family.

It wasn't until a month ago that King Kalian called the army together to stop the Darkspawn coming out of the Kocari Wilds. Garrett, Marian, and Carver signed up as the army passed though. Mother worried form all of them, especially Marian. She worried she might be discovered as an apostate by Templars accompanying the mages who were allowed to participate in the battle. Marian left her staff at home only taking her daggers with her. It was not the only reason their mother worried, she kept going on about how if she was hurt she would not be able to call for help. Marian was born mute, but she never let that get in the way. She could almost tell you what she was thinking, her sapphire eyes and facial expressions said it all.

The clash of steel along the bend bought mind back to the now. Up ahead two warriors were fighting a small group of darkspawn. One of them was a Templar.

**…**

"Apostates, keep your distance," The Templar was injured. Garrett was impressed. Even injured, the Templars still could not help but be an ass.

"Dear, they saved us," the red haired woman laid a hand on the Templar's shoulder. He shrugged it off and stepped toward Marian and Bethany. Garrett stepped in front of his sisters, his sapphire colored eyes daring the Templar to try something. They stared each other down for a second until the Templar backed off. He looked back his siblings. Marian and Bethany were tense, while Carver had his hand gripped on his great sword.

"Your right," the Templar said directing his attention to his wife. He looked back at the group, "I apologize."

The red haired woman spoke, "I am Aveline Vallen," she gestured to the Templar, "This is my husband Ser Wesley. We can hate each other later."

Garrett regarded Aveline before speaking. The woman was fit, that was for sure. After seeing her fight those darkspawn, he was impressed. He seen her before though, "Where you at Ostagar?"

"Yes," she said, "I was a Lieutenant under Captain Varel. Wait, I remember you three. You were in one of platoons under Varel's command."

That where'd he'd seen her. Remembering the current situation, "We need to keep moving we can stand around and chat after we escape the darkspawn."

"If we escape," he heard Carver mutter to himself. Garrett glared at his younger brother. Carver didn't notice or just ignored him. Under normal circumstances he'd give a sharp retort. Only thing was, he and his brother would argue nonstop until one of them threw a punch or Marian would come over and knock their heads together. His brother was still an ass sometimes.

**…**

Marian was wary of the templar, Welsey was his name. He suffered an injury to his sword arm and wasn't able fight with the group. She found the situation ironic to say the least. She, an apostate mage was protecting a Templar. Wesley's wife, Aveline, was a different story. She remembered seeing the officer at Ostagar. She respected Aveline, and was happy her and her husband having found each other in the middle of all this. Wesley didn't look so good even after Bethany did her best to heal him. Thinking of the Templar made her think of the chantry back in Lothering. She wondered if everyone managed to flee in time, especially Leliana.

The ogre came thundering up from the way they had come. It charged right at them trying to scatter or swash them with its massive horns. The group was forced to leap out of the way. The ogre finished its charge and turned around looking for a target. It found one, loped over to where Mother, Bethany and Carver stood. Carver stuck out with his blade, uselessly clanking of the creatures armor. Bethany's spell seemed to just bounce off. The ogre plucked them off the ground, before it could do anything an arrow planted itself in its right arm. The ogre's grip loosened and Bethany managed to wiggle free and drop to the ground. She heard a crack which was probably one of Bethany's legs snapping.

Marian was wary of using her magic for fear of harming Carver. Her opening came when the ogre did something unexpected. Recognizing an immediate threat, it threw Carver at Garrett while he was nocking another arrow. Garrett had not expected this and was caught unprepared. Carver smashed into him, sending both flying back landing in a heap grunts and cracking bones. Now only Marian and Aveline stood against the creature. She could swear she saw it grin. She not would let this thing that had harmed her brothers and sisters take their lives today. She felt her magic start humming beneath her skin and her eyes glowed a bright white. She caught the ogre in a crushing prison. She crushed the beast to a pulp in seconds. _Take that_, she thought, _how does it fell to be the helpless one for once_? She looked around, and searched for more darkspawn. Seeing none at the moment, ran to her siblings. Aveline was backing up slowly, Wesley's Shield rasied, watching for more Darkspawn.

Garrett was fine, maybe a cracked rib or two. Carver was another matter, one of his arms were broken as well as his collarbone and ankle. Marian did what she could to heal Carver after resetting his bones. He grumbled, so she took that as good sign. Bethany had managed to heal her leg and limped over to fix Garrett's injuries.

Mother was right there, "Thank the maker you're all alright."

"More approach!" Aveline called out.

Marian readied her staff; Garrett and Bethany were right beside her, weapons drawn. Carver stayed back defensively guarding Mother and Wesley. His injuries not fully healed. The Darkspawn had them cornered next a tall butte. The darkspawd growled and waved their swords. Marian felt the magic course threw her again, the powers of the fade at her command. _Not without a fight,_ she thought. She was tired but she would not fall.

"There's no end to them," Bethany said quietly.

Marian raised her staff at oncoming darkspawn. Before she could unleash her spells, a loud growl could be heard form a top the butte. What looked to be a gigantic rock spread its wings and roared revealing a high dragon.

_Great_, she thought, _just what we need_.

The massive dragon took fight and swooped down from its perch. Everyone leapt to the ground as the dragon passed overhead breathing fire down upon the darkspawn. The dragon, its dark purple scales glistening in the sun, as it swooped back down at them. Marian stepped in front of the small group despite Garrett's protest.

The dragon landed gracefully despite being bigger than the chantry at Lothering. The dragon sauntered over to them its head dropped down to eye level with Marian. She heard the group shuffle back a step, all except Garrett. Marian stood her ground not breaking eye contact with the beast. She stared into its yellow eyes unafraid. The dragon stared back, she heard it growl but in short breaths almost like it was chuckling. A bright orange light enveloped the creature, an old woman in armor stood in the dragons place. The woman's white hair was pulled and shaped to look like horns, the rest just hanging past her shoulder. Despite her age the woman still looked stunning, Marian was in awe. She had never thought to she see the witch again.

"What do we have here? It's not often we get visitors to the wilds, but now it seems they come in hordes." she chuckled reguarding Marian and the rest of the group. Marian heard Wesley gasp and fall over, but did not turn away. Her time spent with the witch told her to be wary for she was unpredictable.

"Impressive, where you learn into a dragon?" Garrett said glibly. Marian knew when he was afraid, he would often use humor.

"Perhaps I am a dragon. If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite, "Flemeth said, her tone changing from mild humor to a more serious one. "If you wish to flee the darkspawn, know that you are heading in the wrong direction."

"Wait," Bethany spoke up, "you can't just leave us here?"

"Can I not?" Flemeth said looking away from the group. She looked back to Marian, "I spotted the most peculiar thing. A mighty ogre, vanished. I would not of expected any less from you child. That is twice I have saved your life, girl. I hope this isn't going to become a habit." Marian could feel the eyes of her family on her. She glared at the witch. Flemeth chuckled looking back at the rest of the group, "You are all safe for the moment, is that not enough?"

Garrett spoke up drawing the witch's attention from Marian, "You show me that trick of yours. That looks useful."

"I dare say it is," Flemeth chuckled, "If only a clever tongue was all one needed. So tell me clever child. How do intend to outrun the Blight."

"We're going to Kirkwall, in the Free Marches." Carver spouted, a small quaver of fear in his voice.

"Kirkwall, my, that is quite the voyage you plan. Your King will not miss you? Hmm," Flemeth asked, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Garrett responded in kind, "I'm sure he'll miss his life more."

Flemeth cackled, "OH, you I like." Flemeth turned to Marian again. She didn't like the having the witch's attention. The old witch took on a more serious tone, "Hurled into the chaos you fight and the world will shake before you." The witch turned around walked a few paces away. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." She whispered to herself. She pondered a moment then tuned back to the group. "It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may able to help you yet."

"There has to be a catch." Garrett said.

"There is always a catch. Life is a catch. I suggest you catch while you can," the witch practically hissing the last sentence said.

"Maybe we shouldn't trust her? We don't even know what she is.?" Bethany looked at Marian, but Marian did not take her eyes off the witch.

"I know what she is, the Witch of the Wilds." Aveline spoke from her kneeling position next to Welsey. The Templar now vains on his face were now running black with corruption.

"Some call me that, Also Flemeth, Asha'bellinar, an old hag who talks too much. Does it matter? I offer you this. I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a Witch of the Wilds?"

"What is a Witch of the Wilds exactly?" Garrett said curiously.

"A Chasind legend, witches that steal children," Aveline replied.

"Bah! As if I had nothing better better to do," Flemeth said sounding annoyed at the myth.

"You're an apostate?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, just like you and your sister."

"You would go thought all that trouble to have something delivered?" Garrett asked.

"I have an appointment to keep," the witch responded, "Happily, you are without your own needs."

"How much trouble will this delivery be, exactly?" Garrett asked.

"About as much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago."

"Good point," Garrett said shrugging.

The witch let out an amused chuckle. "If you knew my daughter you realize how seldom I hear that. Marian smirked, she remembered the witches daughter quite well. Morrigan was her name.

Garrett looked at Marian, "Should we trust her?" Marian frowned unsure.

Aveline spoke instead, "Wesley is injured. We will never flee the darkspawn in time."

"If you need to, leave me behind." Welsey coughed. His eyes were a dull gray, the veins in his skin were black.

"No." Aveline said forcefully, "I said I would drag you out if I had to and I meant it."

Garrett looked back to Marian. She nodded, as much as she hated owing the witch her life once already. She needed to get her family out of here.

Garrett turned back to the witch, "Alright," he said,"Roast a few more darkspawn and I'll do anything you like."

"Sadly, my charity is at an end. There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Maritharei. Do as she askes with it and any debt between us is payed in full." She said looking at the rest of the group. Flemeth walked up to Marian and placed an amber colored pendent in her hand. Marian placed the amulet around her neck for safe keeping. She was wary to do so, but she might lose it putting it her belt pouches. The witch looked at Marian, "Well almost all of you." Her eyes bored into Marian. Marian wanted to cringe, but wouldn't give the witch anymore satisfaction. Flemeth chuckled again, "You are a brave one, but no your place." The witch backhanded her, "Or have you learned nothing about our kind, you and the young warden both. Respect your greater kin, hmm." Marian wiped the blood from her cheek and healed it. She bowed slightly, eyes still not leaving the witch.

"Better," Flemeth turned her attention to Aveline and Wesley, "Before I take you anywhere however, there is another matter." She approached the couple.

Aveline stood up and approached the witch, "No, leave him alone."

"What has been done to your man is in his blood already," Flemeth tone sounded soft.

"You Lie!"

"She's right Aveline. I can feel Corruption in side me." Wesley croaked.

"What are you talking about?" Garrett asked. Marian hung her head; she had seen soldiers at Ostagar who had the corruption. All them slowing dying, screaming to end there suffering.

"Form the Darkspawn, all that blood. I knew… when it happened," Wesley replied.

"Then how much time before you…" Aveline couldn't say the words.

"Not long now, if I am any judge." Flemeth answered softly.

"This corruption is the permanent sort I take it?" Garrett asked the witch.

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden."

"And they all died at Ostagar," Garrett sighed.

"Not all," Flemeth looked back at Aveline, "but the last are now beyond your reach."

Aveline knelt back down beside Wesley, "Aveline, listen to me…"

"You can't ask me this. I won't!" Aveline said interrupting him, catching the finality in his voice.

"Please, the corruption is a slow death I cant." Wesley begged.

Garrett knelt down next to Wesley, "He's your husband, Aveline. I cannot decide his fate."

Wesley pulled out his dagger with his good arm, and handed to Aveline, "Be strong my love." Aveline held the dagger over his chest. She hesitated a moment, but drove it into her husband's chest. Aveline leaned over and shut his eyelids. She stood up. Flemeth came over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Without an end there can be no peace. It gets no easier," the witch said sounding sincere. The witch walked off, the group followed her as she led them out the blights path. "Your struggles have only just begun."

**…**

They camp for the night after traveling most of the day. No darkspawn attacked them since meeting the witch. Garret sat around the fire taking first watch while rest slept on their bedrolls. The witch stood a ways away from the rest of the camp. He watched the witch. She had her back turned keeping her own council. Garrett remembered what she said to Marian, how they knew each other. It must have been when Marian wondered off into the wilds when they were thirteen. She didn't come back for close to three months. He remembered Mother was distraught she spent days locked her bedroom. His father went out to look for her. He wanted to go too but his father would none of it. "You must stay here and look after your younger brother and sister. Help your Mother while I'm gone." He did as he was told. His father returned a month later. Mother ran to him, but saw his face. He shook his head. Mother wailed and his father embraced her while sobbed. Garrett was angry if he had been with father, they would have found her. He did not speak to Father the entire time Marian was gone.

Two months later Marian walked out the woods and to the family house. Mother and Father were making preparations for the funeral in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Father told him to get it. He remembered opening it and seeing Marian standing there, her clothes tattered and stained with mud. Her sapphire colored eyes were hardened and her black hair matted in more mud. He stared at her for close to a minute, trying to make sure she was real. The entire family was happy to see her, but would not she write down how she survived in the wilds. Garrett had always wondered.

He looked the witch again. He got up from his vigil and walked over to her. He was nervous. This was the Witch of the Wilds after all. He approached. The witch turned to him her yellow eyes looking through him into his soul. "Yes," she said.

Garrett shuddered, but mustered his courage, "How do you know my sister?"

The witch chuckled, "My, my, right to chase you go. We met in the wilds of course."

"You helped her?" Garrett asked.

The witch's feral smile unnerved him. He shuddered again, "Help is not the right word, guided more like. She has a special gift. And before you ask, no, I will not tell you what it is nor is it my place to."

Garrett regretted speaking with her but he had to ask, "What happened to her out there?"

"She was lost, I helped her. That is the debt she owes me child."

Garrett had a partial answer to what had happened to his sister in the wilds. "Thank you, for helping her," he said. It was all he could really say. He had a feeling the witch would not answer any more questions.

"You're welcome," the witch replied with a smirk and turned away from him.

Garrett walked back to the fire. He was amazed at how the much the witch unnerved him. Marian spent three months with the witch. He couldn't believe it. He kicked Carver's foot, "Get up, your turn to take watch, wake Marian for third watch after." Carver grumbled but did as told. Garret plopped down on his bed roll he was too exhausted to think. He fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I've gotta slow down, anyway here is chapter two a little earlier than expected. Again I don't own Dragon Age.

Ch.2

Kirkwall

**One year later.**

Bethany sat in the Hanged Man with her siblings. The place was kind of run down, saw dust was scattered about the floor and all the tables and chairs barely held up. She was nursing her second mug when Carver and Garrett started arguing. Bethany rolled her eyes. She saw Marian do the same. Carver got even more belligerent, drunk; while Garrett's smart mouth would say some pretty dumb things. Marian slammed her fist into the table and stood up, swaying just a little. She walked around the table unnoticed by Carver and Garrett. The two were almost ready to throw punches. Bethany watched taking another sip from her mug. Marian stood next to the both of them a moment while they argued some more. Marian rolled her eyes again grabbed them both by the hair on the backs of their heads and slammed their heads together. Bethany burst out laughing with a few of the other patrons around the bar who watching as well as they both rubbed their heads. Marian smiled in amusement and sat back down in her seat. No matter how many times Marian did that, it never got old.

"So, the Hero of Ferelden ended the blight," Bethany said trying to change the subject in order to forget the previous one.

"Yes, she did," Garrett said still rubbing his head, "So?"

"I noticed her name last name was Amell, like mothers." Bethany said. Their family didn't talk about the blight much. "You think we were related?"

"Mother thinks so. She said the woman was one of her cousin's children. All seven were taken by the circle, 'cept her." Garrett took a swig of his mug and continued, "Mother said her cousin sent the girl to Tevinter when she was six to avoid getting locked up with her brothers and sisters." Marian shook her head, obviously disliking the idea more than the Circle. Garrett finished his mug and held it up as Edwina the barmaid came by. She grabbed it and placed another in front of him.

Bethany never drank too much. Father said being drunk is not a good state to be in for a mage. Marian, however, never really listened to father in that regard. She was on her sixth mug, matching Garrett's total for the night.

Carver huffed and leaned back in his chair, "Bet the chantry just loves her tale to bits, a mage, dying to end the Blight of all things."

Bethany smirked at the idea, but she would be baited to a mage debate by Carver, in public at least. She quickly changed the subject before Marian had to knock her and Carver's heads together, "Weren't you two trying to get in on that expedition into the Deep Roads today?" She said looking at Garrett and Marian.

Marian shook her head and looked at Garrett, "The dwarf in charge of the whole outfit, Bartrand I think his name was, wouldn't take us on." He said. Bethany had hoped, they needed the money to buy the old Amell estate back. When they got to Kirkwall, Mother expected to get in to the city with a well-placed bribe. When their Uncle Gamlen finally showed up, he said that he lost the estate trying to pay off his debts. The only way into to the city was to sell their services to his "contacts" for a year. Both groups were adamant that they paying to have mage. And so it was that Marian and Carver worked for Meeran the leader of the Mercenary group, The Red Iron. Garrett and herself worked for Athenril the smuggler.

It wasn't easy but it worked out, today was the anniversary of the day they arrived in Kirkwall. It also the last day their year with both groups had ended. Bethany sighed and took another drink of her mead and sighed. Marian reached over and lightly slapped Garrett's shoulder. She motioned to a Dwarf approaching. Bethany looked the dwarf, was wearing a brown duster with a low cut shirt revealing a massive amount of chest hair. He had no beard and had his red hair pulled back into a ponytail. What was most intriguing was the crossbow he carried on his back.

"Hello, the name is Varric Tethras," he pointed at the crossbow slung over his shoulder, "and this is Bianca."

"Tethras," Garrett said as he motioned the dwarf to sit down, "You related to Bartrand?"

"I'm his younger brother," Varric sighed with resignation, "More of a job than a family tie."

"Here, here," Carver said raising his mug and downing the contents. Bethany and Marian both glared at their brother. Bethany kicked his shin from under the table."Ow!" he yelled spilling some of his drink.

"Before you ladies decide to turn your brother into something unpleasant. I have an offer." Varric interrupted.

"What is it," Garrett said.

"I heard you and your sister came to see Bartrand today. Sorry I wasn't there, my brother wouldn't know a good opportunity if it bit him in the ass." Varric said.

"You would, huh," Garrett replied.

"Yes, in fact. I've heard quite a bit about two. You both made quite a name for yourselves in the underworld."

Marian looked nervous. Garrett as if reading her mind answered the dwarf, "What do they say about us exactly?"

"A little, the name, Hawke is on many lips these days," he replied. He looked at both sisters, "Do not worry my ladies, your secrets are safe with me." Marian relaxed, trusting the dwarf. Bethany felt herself doing the same, though she didn't remember being so tense. He looked back at Garrett, "I have proposition for you and your twin sister regarding the Expedition."

Bethany took another sip and of her mug. She watched Marian and Garrett walk with Varric to his suite in the Hanged Man. Bethany looked Carver who was obviously pissed about not being included in the discussion. "Let's go back to Gamlens," she said. Carver stood up, wobbled for a second and left. Bethany finished and her mug and left a few bits on the table for a tip.

**…**

Varric sat at the head of his table in the Hanged Man. Garrett and Marian Hawke sat on adjacent sides, waiting for him to speak. You could definitely tell that they were brother and sister. Both had the same sapphire colored eyes and jet black hair. Garrett's hair was short in and messy, he had a scraggly beard and mustache to boot. Marian was a vision of beauty, perfect hour-glass figure and her long black hair stopped at her shoulders, the looks deceptively masking her toned muscles and cat-like reflexes. Garrett was the same height as his younger brother, but not as heavily built. His contacts said they both were talented rogues, Garrett was said to be a better shot with a bow than the Dalish Elves, which said a lot considering the Dalish were the best archers in Thedas. Marian was a mage without equal, but unlike most mages could fight skillfully in close quarters. A dangerous combo if he ever saw one. They both had the makings of a great story.

He ordered drinks for himself and the both of his guests, "So let us get down to business."

"Alright," Garrett said with a nod from Marian, "We're listening, though this seems a little bit odd to have a sit-down business discussion with a couple of hired swords."

"We don't need more hirelings, we need business partners. Bartrand has been tearing his beard out trying to fund this expedition on his own. Fifty sovereigns and you're in." Varric said watching to two have silent conversation.

"How are we supposed to get that much together without robbing a treasury?" Garrett said skeptically.

"Oh, there be no shortage of work, I got my contacts sniffing for marks that could use your help and will reward you generously for each job. Set some coin aside from every job and you have the money you need in no time."

Marian nodded at Garrett, "You're sure?" he said looking her. He turned his head back to Varric, "Alright, what have we got to lose?" They both got up and shook hands with Varric.

"Now that's settled, we're having trouble finding a good entrance into the Deep Roads. My brother had one lined up but it was a bust." Varric stated.

"What, was there a dragon sitting in it or something? Would it matter if you just found a new one?" Garrett said chuckling to himself. Marian rolled her eyes and drank from her mug.

Varric found he liked the two, They both a had a presence that drew people in. "No, but we need an entrance that isn't filled with darkspawn or plundered already. Which is fortunate, I got word a Grey Warden arriving in Kirkwall a few days ago. If anyone knows a good entrance, it would be him." Varric said and took a pull of his mug.

"Where do we find him?"

"All I know that a Lowtown woman named Lirene might know or if not, at least can point us to those who can."

"Alright, we'll head there when we can, but we were going to stop by the keep in the morning. We got some business there." Garrett said standing up. Marian drained her mug and stood up as well. "Pleasure doing business with you, serah," Garrett said, Marian simply nodded and waved a short goodbye. They both exited.

"Please call me Varric." He said. Both siblings nodded and left his suite. "That was boring a conversation," muttered to himself. He took a drink of his ale. He should have asked about the ogre Marian supposedly crushed with her magic alone. Well he supposed he should blame his brother, for that any conversation involving him had boring written all over it. He snorted and took another drink.

**…**

Carver was angry and a little drunk. He stood there watching his three siblings squabble about the old Amell estate Gamlen lost to a bunch of slavers. Bah, he didn't really care it was just something they needed to help keep the Templars' eyes off his sisters. His sisters, it always came down to protecting his sisters. He spent his whole life protecting his father and sisters from the Chantry. Sometimes he felt unnoticed and overshadowed. To be honest it made him feel a little sympathy for Gamlen, a little. They were both unnoticed growing up, stuck in their other siblings shadows.

Father always spent so much time with his sisters. He would them to the edge of the wilds to practice magic. He and Garrett would sometimes follow and watch them practice from a distance. Seeing Father with them made Carver always work hard to impress Father. He'd train every day to get Father's attention. Father helped him with his sword work, having posed as mercenary while he wandered Thedas, he taught all his children what he knew of sword work and dagger play. He and Garrett found other ways to get Father's attention playing pranks and causing trouble around Lothering. Garrett wanted to get father's attention just as much. He had more time to figure out how as well. It was something that always held him back when Father was alive.

There he was, listening about how they going to get into the estate. When they had time, they'd head down into the undercity and take care of those slavers after finding some Grey Warden maps for the expedition. He was itching for a fight anyway, so he'd tag along. "Just wake me in the morning, and point in the direction of who I need to kill. I'm going to bed." He said almost tripping over Soap, the families Mabari. He stumbled, but regained his footing, muttering about how the dog needed to be more careful. He climbed on his bunk and fell asleep, one leg dangling off the edge of the bunk.

**…**

Marian walked alongside Garrett as they walked up the stairs to the highest point in the city, the Vicount's Keep. The place was huge and intimidating, back when Kirkwall was still a slave hub for the Tevinter Imperium, it was home to the richest Magister slash Governor of the city. They walked through the palace. The guards were watching them closely as always, assessing whether or not they were potential threats to the security of the keep. They were hoping to find Aveline here. She managed to join the city guard after they arrived. Aveline was promoted to Guard-lieutenant shorty after.

They found her staring at the roster for patrols heading out of the keep. "Aveline," Garrett said.

"Hey guys," she said not really paying attention. She looked back at them suddenly, "Sorry, seems liked we just talked. How have things been?"

"We got an in on the deep roads expedition. We need to get some coin put together, though. So we had this idea, let's go see if there any bounties available, and we knew just the right guardswoman to ask."

"I do need something I need help with. I heard of an ambush on one of the patrols."

"Alright, we're game. When do you need us?" Garret said. Marian nodded as usual. She felt like a third wheel sometimes. At least Garrett could usually gauge what she was thinking. It was still frustrating, not being able to voice her opinion when she wanted.

"The ambush is along the base of Sundermount. We need to head out soon if we want to spring the trap," Aveline said.

"Lead the way," Garrett said, "Marian and I will help you out."

Aveline looked at Marian, "You okay with this?"

Marian nodded. At least someone remembered she was still here.

**…**

After leaving the city, Aveline led them to where the ambush was supposed to take place. It was refreshing to get out of the city for a time, the smell of tar and dust got old. "Hold!" Aveline said holding up her arm, "Watch out for stragglers." Marian drew her staff and Garrett readied his daggers. The first bandits they encountered where disposed easily by her magic, a spell here and an exploding fireball there. As they walked along the road, the ambushers jumped out. Aveline took the brunt of the attack with her shield and long sword. Garrett was a whirlwind of steel, throwing the occasional smoke grenade to easily sneak up on his opponent's. Marian focused on the archers, throwing arcane bolts and fireballs at the would-be archers. Seeing the archers killed with magic, most of the bandits' attention focused on Marian. She smiled, instead of retreating like most mages, she dropped her staff and pulled out her daggers and met the bandits head on. Most of the bandits were caught off guard. This was not normal mage behavior. As much as she liked beating people with her staff, daggers made things more up close and exciting.

Her strikes were precise and lethal. She could not afford for them to get a lucky shot. Aveline and Garrett finished dealing with their group and came to help her finish off the ones attacking her. No one in there party was injured badly. Marian went over the other two, healing any cuts that were procured during the scrimmage.

"Well equipped for bandits," Aveline said as the last one fell, "Still, dead is dead. Guard-Captain Jeven must know about this."

Marian and Garrett went through the dead bodies searching for valuables. Marian started gathering their weapons to sell on their way through Lowtown. Hopefully they would make it back before the bazaar closed for the day. Marian took a belt from one of the dead bandits and wrapped up the weapons she found. She handed the bundle to Garrett.

"Oh, I see how it is, I'm your pack mule," he said. Marian shrugged and continued to go through the bandits' things. After the bodies were all picked clean of any valuables, they headed back to Kirkwall, loaded up with the bandits' weapons. Luckily the ambush wasn't too far from the city.

**…**

"Aveline?" Donnic said, "Maker, you are a beautiful sight."

Aveline blushed and felt her knees weaken a little, "Guardsman." That was all she could say to the man, his brunette hair and muttonchops giving him a brutish-handsome look.

"What do we have here?" Garrett said looking through the satchel that usually contained the guards' rosters and new assignments. She was glad he didn't see her little moment with her fellow guardsman. She looked to Marian though, the woman had a smirk her face. Aveline knew Marian wouldn't say a thing even if she could. Garrett continued, "City accounts and office details, huh. This would be valuable if sold to the right people, well wrong people, I should say."

Aveline was enraged, "A sacrificial delivery with one of our own." She was furious, if they hadn't found Donnic in time, the thugs would have surely got the better of him. The fact the Captain was responsible made it worse. She always knew he was dirty, but couldn't really take him down without evidence.

After taking care of that ambush the other day, she reported her success. The bastard reprimanded her of all things for stepping out of line. It wasn't until her fellow guardswoman Brennon came to thank her for saving her life. She found out that the Guards been sent with satchel were being set-up. That man would answer for selling out those under him. "If the Captain enjoys his thieves so much, he'll love them even better in prison." She stormed off. Marian treated Donnic's knee with her magic, he looked surprised but did say anything. Aveline and the Hawkes parted ways and the Hanged Man. While Donnic and herself walked back to the keep. She'd give Seneschal Bran the incriminating documents in the morning.

**...**

Anders was desperately trying to heal the young boy on the table in front of him. His hands glowing blue as the healing magic flowed into the boy. His parents brought him here hoping he could heal him. The boy was almost gone when they reached the clinic. Sweat was dripping from his brow from exertion. The illness had a tight hold on the boy. Anders was running out of mana and time. He was so focused on the boy he didn't notice the presence of the heavily armed visitors who had entered his rundown Darktown mining tunnel room he called a clinic. He felt the sickness leaving the boy. He breathed a sigh of relief. The boy's parents thanked him for saving their child. Anders leaned on a nearby support column, _Mercenaries, _Justice, the spirit inside him said. Anders grasped his staff, ready for a fight if need be. He would not have some half-baked Mercenaries take him, a former Grey Warden, without a fight. Justice fed him fed him some new energies, he whipped around quickly to face these mercenaries. "I have made this place a sanctuary of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?!" he said saying the last part with more venom.

What he saw surprised him, the group consisted of five Individuals, four humans and a Dwarf with a very nice crossbow. The two humans leading the group looked to be brother and sister, and well as other two. "Strange occupation for a warden, aren't you all about taint and death not healing and salvation," the guibness in the man's tone put him at ease a little. The woman who was standing next to him rolled her eyes. Anders really got a good look at her. She was beautiful her sapphire eyes like her brothers and her slender figure had him enraptured. Despite the daggers at her sides, the woman radiated with magical power as well as the other young woman behind him. _Focus, they could still be enemies, _Justice reminded him.

"Did the blighted wardens send you to take me back? WellI am not going. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat. Poor Ser Pouce-a-lot, he hated the deep roads." Ander said with a little melancholy in his voice.

The mention of his cat caught them off guard a bit. "Ahh," the man in front spoke again, "You had a cat named Ser Pouce-a-lot?" The question had a bit of disbelief in it. The woman next to him had her eyebrow raised.

"He was a gift from a friend, a noble beast, almost got ripped in half by a gunlock once. He scratched the bugger on the nose, drew blood too. The dawn wardens said he made to soft." He said not masking the anger in his voice.

"Well now. Now that we are done talking about your cat, I think it's time we introduce ourselves," the man said. "The brute you see behind me is my little brother, Carver," he said gesturing to the younger more muscular man behind him who just snorted and crossed his arms.

"I am Bethany, the brute's twin sister," the beautiful young woman said standing next to the dwarf.

The man gestured to himself, "I am Garrett," he gestured to the woman beside him, "and this is my twin sister, Marian. She doesn't talk much." The woman huffed and glared at her brother. Two sets of twins how unique.

The Dwarf coughed, "Oh sorry there Varric, this is Varric." The dwarf coughed again, "And his crossbow Bianca." Garrett said rolling his eyes. He looked at the Dwarf, "Better?"

"Much." The dwarf replied.

Anders didn't know what to make of the group so he asked, "Why have you sought me out, exactly?"

"Well we're planning an expedition into the Deep Roads, any help you can provide would most valuable," Garrett said.

Anders guessed they needed his maps of the Deep Roads, "While I have what you need…" he paused. _We could use their help with Karl_, Justice said, _Use the Warden maps as leverage_. Ander saw the wisdom in that, "Although… a favor for a favor. You help me, I'll help you. Sound like a fair deal."

"Let's be more specific. I don't do anything involving children or animals." Garrett said again in his sarcastic tone." His sister, Marian smirked and shook her head. Again Anders could not help but stare at her figure, her leather armor wrapped around her body only made her more appealing. He quickly looked away before the rest of them, especially her brothers, noticed.

Anders tone became serious. "I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend, a mage, stuck in the retched Gallows. The Templars found out about my plans to free him. Help me get him by them, and the maps are yours."

"Who is this friend?" the girl named Bethany asked.

"His name is Karl Feckler, he was originally from the Ferelden Circle. When the Kirkwall's Circle required more talent, he was sent here. I been smuggling letters and he says the Knight-Commander is turning the Circle into a prision. Mages are locked in their cells, and made tranquil for the slighted offense. Over a dozen people were made tranquil this last year. The more people you ask the worse the rumors become." Anders noticed Marian rolling her eyes at her speech, while Garrett and Bethany looked horrified. Varric looked neutral and Carver looked as if even didn't care, leaning on one of the columns.

"What do the Templars know of your plans?" Garrett asked, some concern in his voice.

"The letter I have been exchanging with Karl stopped coming for a while, I fear the worst."

"So you wish to make your friend an apostate?" Garrett asked.

"That is such a waited term. Yes, Andraste said magic should serve man and not rule over him. I have yet to meet a mage that wished to rule anything." He said barely restraining his voice. Marian glared at him, obviously not in agreement. He glared back, "How can you disagree? You are a mage. I feel the power you hold." Marian just shook her head and walked out of the room. He looked to Garrett for an explanation of her behavior.

Garrett just shook his head, "Don't mind her, she has her reasons. She'll help regardless, however, we need those maps."

Anders and Justice both were perplexed, how could the mage not want to help her fellows. "I sent word to meet Karl in the Chantry tonight. I need your help to insure that whoever is with him, we all walk away free."

Garrett nodded, "Alright, we'll meet you there. Right now we have some business to attend to."

He turned to leave, the rest followed. Anders was left only with his thoughts, _How can she hate her own kind_, said Justice. He wasn't complete sure of that. _It's true, I felt the hated roll off her_, Justice said again, _we may have to watch her._ Anders agreed, but there were other reasons to watch her as well. He smiled he remembered her walking away, the way her hips swayed. Even with that scowl on her face, she still looked stunning. _Stop distracting yourself_, Justice scolded, _we must focus on Karl_. Easier said than done he thought. .


	3. Chapter 3

Feel free to review. I am always open to criticism. Helps me grow as a writer and will keep me from burning out.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot about this. I don't own Bioware.

Ch.3

Today was feeling good. Garrett finally opted to use his bow for the first time in about two weeks. He had even found a picture of Mother when she was still young for Bethy. With how the city was set up the use of a bow is rather limited. As they fought through the largest wine cellar he'd ever seen, he found himself competing with Varric and his Crossbow, Bianca. Varric could shoot he give him that. Of course, Garrett was still faster than Bianca at placing shots. He still had to work at it.

Marian had her "I am having fun" smile on as she dodged and weaved among the slavers in their ancestral home. Her daggers hitting the bastards in their armored weak points.. Marian often preferred her daggers over her old beat up staff. Father left his staff to Bethy after his passing. Carver was cleaving enemies into pieces with that giant sword of his. Bethy was firing spells and healing their group members as needed.

One of the slavers got past Carver, and snuck up on Garrett while was firing mid-shot. The slaver's sword was mid-swing before he noticed the slaver. Garrett did the only thing he could, blocked with his bow. Steel and wood met, He heard his bow crack. Garrett drew one of his blades in an instant slicing the man's throat. The scape was over in this room. He looked at his bow, a fracture slid down the majority of it. He could not believe it to be honest.

Varric patted his arm, "Bianca and I are deeply sorry for your loss." The sorrow in his voice was genuine.

Bethy came over and laid a hand on his other shoulder, "We'll get you a new one when we can." Garrett still couldn't believe it. The bow was a gift from Father for his eighteenth birthday. It was one of his last connections to his father. Marian looked at him, she knew how important the bow was to him. She helped Father pick it out.

He sheathed it. Pulling out his other dagger he took point, "Let's go," he said. He charged into the next room with an almost reckless abandon, Marian and Carver flanking him. The Slavers didn't know what hit them. They reached the final room he held up an arm stopping Carver before he stepped on the floor trap. "Marian, Varric, check for more," he said while disabling the one in front of them.

With traps taken care of they walked into the last room before the vault. The slaver in charge was a mage from the looks of the robes he was wearing. "Did that cheating bastard, Gamlen send you? I knew I should have slit his throat." He stepped forward staff in hand. He slit his wrist, the blood rose from his palm. "You'll all pay," he sneered. More slavers poured in, Marian and Bethy handled the mage, while the non-mages covered them. An explosion threw them all backwards, Garrett landed on his back, getting up instantly he found his bow in his hand. Big Mistake he thought. He looked around the rest of his party still lying on the ground, all raising too slowly. Their saving grace was that mage was celebrating his victory too early. With the speed only years and years of training could give. Garrett found an arrow nocked in his bow, it creaked loudly as he pulled it as back. The bow splintered as arrow was loosed. The Arrow struck true. The mage fell dead, an arrow in his chest. The rest of the group was up and clearing the rest of the still shocked slavers. He smiled. The old girl still had one last shot to fire, "Thank you," he whispered.

Bethy found the key on the dead mage, "Here's the key to the rest of the estate." She said excitedly. Garrett bought his attention back the finding the vault. Mother said it was concealed in one the lower chambers. After a few minutes of searching, Marian slapped the wall twice, indicating she'd found it. Garrett let Bethy open the door. They walked into the vault. It was mostly empty, a wardrobe and a couple of chests. Garrett looked though both chests. He found the will and ten sovereigns. Bethy took the will, "Grandfather's will, we found it," a little excitement graced her voice.

"No point to delay telling Mother. Let's go, Aveline can only stall the guard for so long." Garrett said.

They turned to leave. Garrett stopped and looked at Marian. She was holding a staff, it had an orange stone on the top and a mean looking blade on the other end with a red leather strap wrapped around the wooden part. The staff was shorter than most, almost half was taken up by the blade. He whistled, "What have you got there, Marian?" She smiled and looked back at the staff, "Doesn't seem fair," he pointed with his thumb to the broken bow in his back.

"Least she won't have to drop her staff every time she jumps into the fray." Carver commented. Marian put the leather sheathe back on the bladed end and clipped to her back. She practically skipped out of the vault. _It's still not fair _he thought.

...

Bethany and the rest of the group walked back to Gamlen's house after leaving Varric at the Hanged Man. As they neared the door Bethany felt the excitement building, she wanted to be the first to tell mother. She knew they didn't have enough to buy the estate, but the will still granted it to them after Grandfathers death.

They walked to Mother and Gamlen arguing as they entered, "You know, Leandra, you and our children could help by putting more money towards food."

"You sold my children into servitude, and now want to pay rent."

"Well I…," Gamlen noticed the four for the first time.

"We found the will, Mother," Garrett said as Marian handed her the papers, "Grandfather left you everything."

Mother read aloud, "To Leandra and all children born of her, I hereby leave… Gamlen, how could you."

"You're the one who left, I was stuck holding the bag. After all Revka's children were taken, Dumar and the Chantry levied heavy taxes against the entire estate. When you ran away with that aspostate, that was the tipping point for our family," Gamlen said angrily, "I helped them threw two bouts of Cholera and on father's deathbed all he could stay was "Leandra."

"I am sorry Gamlen, I just glad they didn't die hating me." Leandra said her apology reining in Gamlen's anger, "I guess I'll just petition the Viscount for the estate back."

"Like that'll work, you have to be somebody in this city before you can get past that damn Seneschal." Gamlen mocked. "I'm going out," he said walking to the door.

Mother looked sad, she walked into their bedroom. Bethany looked at Garrett, he frowned in the direction of Gamlen's departure. "Should I go talk to her," Bethany asked.

Garrett nodded, "Give a her few minutes first."

Bethany went to help Marian prepare some food, they were all starving. Marian had a frown as she sliced apart some steak for the stew. "Maybe, we should make the boys cook for once, huh" Bethany jested. Marian put both hands around her neck like she was choking. Bethany chuckled, "Your right, they are terrible cooks. Maybe they can wash dishes tonight." Marian smiled, she motioned to the cooking pot, and Bethany moved to it. The water was quite cold. Bethany put her hands on the base and heated it with magic. At least magic comes in handy sometimes. Marian was still cutting and chopping, her eyes looked distant. Bethany watched her as Marian deftly cut the vegetables. Bethany felt awkward, "So, you want to talk about your new staff?" Marian shook her head. Bethany went back to slicing and buttering bread. Awkward, she thought. She never realized how much she drifted away from her sister. "Marian," she said, "How have you been?" Marian shrugged and continued slicing. "Are you going to go with us tonight?" Marian nodded as she cut. "You didn't seem too thrilled about it earlier." Marian sighed and looked Bethany. Bethany knew she wanted to tell her, but all she saw was frustration in Marian. "Sorry, I just wondered why is all." Marian turned back to cutting. Bethany felt awkward, like she usually did when talking to her sister. She could only imagine how Marian felt. "You mind finishing?" she said desperately trying to get out of this awkward conversation, "I am going to talk to mother." Marian shook her head obviously sensing her unease.

Bethany found Mother sitting on the one chair in their bedroom, "When I told my mother I was marrying your father. She threatened to disown me. Magic always ran strongly in our bloodline, by marrying your father I was bringing even more magic into it not less." She sniffled, "She said our children would mongrels. My father wanted to lock me in, but mother said "It's her life, let her ruin it.""

Bethany simply listened, "I don't what to say. Maybe she was afraid of losing you."

Leandra smiled, "Thanks dear, when I look at the four of you, I know it was worth it. Hopefully we'll get the estate back, so you, your sister and brothers can live as you ought."

Bethany smiled, "Don't worry Mother, if I know Gary and Mary, they'll find a way" Both her older siblings would kill her if they heard her call them by their short names.

Leandra looked wistful, "They both remind me of your father, always working so hard. I think I'll start writing to the Viscount. The sooner I start the better." She got up and went to the desk outside. Bethany felt herself smile. She liked seeing Mother not worrying so much.

**…**

"Are you ready," Anders said in a hushed tone, "I saw Karl enter earlier. I did not see any Templars."

Garrett looked at Marian and Carver, both didn't look too happy to be here. Varric looked neutral as usual. Bethy looked a little eager to help actually. He sighed, "We're ready, let's go." They opened the doors and walked in. Garrett had never been in a Chantry at night before it was a little spooky. The giant's statues cast long dark shadows and the stained glass windows made the place much darker.

Anders broke the silence, "When we find Karl let me talk to him," he whispered.

Garrett said a low hushed voice, "Ok, what if it's a trap?"

"We hope it's poorly set up." Varric muttered. His finger rested on Bianca's trigger. Marian sighed and Carver still remained silent, their weapons drawn. Bethy looked nervous, but still watched their rear guard.

They walked up the stairs to the second level. They saw a lone figure standing next to candlelit table.

"Karl?" Anders asked.

"Anders, I know you too well." Karl replied in a dreary monotone.

"No!" Anders voice cracked a little, "Why would they do this?!"

Karl turned around. Garrett saw the brand on his forehead. He was shocked, the lifeless eyes and calm demeanor made him cringe. He imagined Bethy or Marian like that. This is what would have happened if they were taken by the circle. This is why they spent their lives protecting his sisters. He heard Bethy gasp and put her hands on her mouth. He was surprised to see that Marian hardly flinched. "I was rebellious. The Templars made me this way. How else will mages truly master themselves?"

Garrett turned quickly as he heard the bustling of armor, the rest of the party turned to the Templars as well. Karl called out still in monotone, "This is the apostate and his accomplices."

Anders skin began to crack, energy exploded out ward from him. "You will never do to another mage as you did him!" he growled in a low baritone voice. The blast would have thrown Carver and Garrett against the wall if not for Bethy. Marian had managed to shield herself and Varric with her own magic. This made her a target as much as Anders. Garrett was on his feet quickly, coming to her aid. A Templar smited her and she stumbled. She barely blocked the Templars attack with her staff, but Varric was there to put a bolt between the Templar's eye slit. Anders was tearing the other Templars apart. Bethy was healing the group's injuries and throwing her own spells at the Templars coming in her direction. Garrett was weaving his way through slicing and piecing weak points in their armor. The fight was over as soon as it began.

Dead templars were strewn about everywhere. "Those Chantry sisters must be terribly hard sleepers," he jested to lighten the group's spirit.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Varric said. Marian raised an eyebrow and then went through the corpses to find anything valuable.

"What is happening? Anders is that you?" Karl said with emotion in his voice. Emotion, wait Karl was tranquil. Garrett went to stand beside Anders.

He looked at Karl, "Aren't you tranquil, how is it you're not anymore?"

"It was Anders, whatever he did bought a piece of the fade into this world." All eyes were on Anders.

"I have… some extenuating circumstances, yes," his voice was quavering a little.

"Whatever you did is fading Anders," Karl said in a pleading tone, "Please, don't let me live like this."

Tears brimmed Ander's eyes as he pulled a dagger from his sheath and stabbed Karl between his ribs, "Thank you," he said voice barely a whispers as the life left him.

Anders turned around and started down the stairs toward the door not looking back, "Come on, lets go."

Carver and Varric followed behind him, Marian was glaring at Anders. Bethy was still standing where she was before Karl died. Garrett went to her, he put an arm around her shoulder, "C'mon lets go home Bethy." She moved away, but looked back as they went down the stairs toward the exit.

**…**

Marian knew Anders was an extremist the moment she saw him. To top it off, he was an abomination as well. She felt the presence of another within him. The man claims to speak for the freedom of mages, but he is a walking hypocrisy. As she and Garrett approached the clinic in Darktown, Garrett stopped her, "Don't do anything rash, let's hear him out." HEAR HIM OUT, he should be put down. Her eyes blazed with fury. "I know what you thinking," he said. Do you really?! She thought. "Just don't kill him straight off, Okay." She looked at the ground and took a deep breath, and another. She used the technique Father taught her to cope with the frustration. She nodded. Garrett took that as a sign to continue. They walked into the clinic.

She saw the tortured look on Anders face as the duo approached and the fury all but vanished. She couldn't understand why. His blond hair hung down beside his head, not in its usual ponytail. It was messy and his eyes looked distant. She almost wanted to comfort him. No, she thought, she mustn't forget what he is. She felt the fury return, but not as strongly.

"So is this the part where you tell the part where you're an abomination?" Garrett asked.

"You're wrong, but not far wrong," he said his tone was somber and distant. He could not quite look them in the eye.

"How so?" Garrett asked with a hint of distrust.

"When I was in Amarathine, I met a Spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the fade. He saw the mistreatment of mages and we both agreed that it be best to help them." Anders said with that poor me tone. Marian tried to ignore the man, only listen to his words. She found it difficult not the stare at his face. For an abomination he still was very handsome. Focus, she thought.

"There is always a catch," Garrett said.

"Yes," Anders replied, "To continue to live outside of the fade he needed a host. A willing one, I volunteered. I thought I was helping a friend, but the anger I held inside me warped him into something else. He is more like Vengeance, than Justice now. When I even look at Templars now, I can barely restrain him."

Garrett pondered this for a moment. Marian was angry that she didn't just kill him. She couldn't now. Most of what she felt turned into pity. His cause had some nobility, but how would just freeing the mages help. Templars are necessity, without them the common folk have no defense against magic. She finally met his face, his brown eyes looked so, urg, she looked away from his gaze.

"How is the spirit different than a demon? From what you told us not a whole lot." Garrett asked. From his tone, Marian guessed he was trying to gauge the mage's reaction.

Anders glared, "Since when is justice happy? His anger… our anger stems from the abuses of those in power, who take advantage of those who can't resist."

Marian looked at Garrett, he met her gaze, "What do you think?" Marian thought for a moment, he was an extremist. His heart was in the right place when he offered his help to a friend. He still let himself be possessed though. She shook her head. Garrett took that as acknowledgement not to put down the beast.

**…**

Isabella could not help but think of the _Siren's Call, _the ship had been her home for over ten years. She held up her shot, "To you girl," she said, drained it and took another shot. She held another one up for her crew, "To you, boys." She downed that one too. She sighed, her crew and her ship lost. The relic was gone and the Qunari and Castion were hunting her. She hoped Lucky found something on it soon, if not Castion would have her head. It was bad enough that Hayder was breathing down her neck. She was hoping to find the Hawke twins for help with that little problem. Varric pointed out that she bump into them if she stayed at the Hanged Man long enough. That was fine with her, she needed a drink.

Speak of the demon, she thought as Lucky and a couple of his men walked into the bar. They did not have to look hard. Of Couse Isabella was quite conspicuous, Black high-high boots, white bodice and matching corset accenting her rather large and perky breasts. Or it could be the fact she was the only Ravaini in the bar, her dark skin made her stand out a little more in regions like the Free Marches.

"So, what you find," she asked turning her head from the bar as they approached. Lucky leaned against the bar pausing a moment while he soaked the view of her chest. _Ugh_, she thought_, least have the decency to multitask a little. _

"Not much, but we do know that it has switched possession enough that it will be tough to find." He said nonchalantly. Isabella was grateful that she hadn't paid them upfront. She turned back to the bar. Lucky slammed his fist on the countertop, "What about our money?!"

_"Tough to find!" That's all he had_! Isabella smirked, "Since the Information you gave me was worth nothing. That is what I'll give you."

Lucky was angry, he leaned in next to face. He cupped her ass, "We'll get our money worth bitch!"

Isabella leaned in closer to catch him off guard and in a low sultry voice she said, "Oh, you poor dear." Her hand came up and caressed his head. She quickly grasped his greasy red hair and slammed his face into the table. She moved as one of his boy made a slash at her with his sword. She dodged, grabbed a bottle from the bar, slammed over his head. He collapsed with a grown. The other man in the group grabbed her from behind. Lucky, who had recovered from his bar slam, tried to knock her out with an ale mug. She quickly bashed the front of the man's face with the back of her head, and dipped low as his grip loosened. Lucky's strike collided with the other man's head and knocked him out cold to the floor. Isabella pulled out one of her dagger and put to lucky's throat as he attempted to draw his sword, "Tell me Lucky, Is this worth dying for?" she purred. He inched away, and ran for the door leaving his cronies behind. Isabella chuckled and returned to the bar.

She noticed Varric approaching with two strangers, a man and a woman. From the description she got from Varric she guessed that these where the Hawke twins. She took no cares to discreetly take view their forms. Garrett had that roguish-rugged look to him with his shaggy beard and mustache. His leather armor had some bits of steel and chainmail in places. She took in the sister next, and she was impressed. The woman was gorgeous. The leather armor she wore conformed to her body perfectly. Isabella looked at her chest, _"_Nice Rack."

The woman blushed, obviously uncomfortable. The brother looked a bit jealous of his sister. Good she thought that will make the desire in his eyes all the more hungry. She took pleasure where she could find it after all.

She directed her attention at Marian again, "Careful, your nothin' but tits and ass to the men in this place. And they won't hesitate to grab at both." The Woman raised an eyebrow, she gestured to her and then around the bar. Isabella caught the meaning of the woman's expression. "Don't worry after a couple of broken fingers here and there, they got the idea." The woman smirked and nodded. "Where are my manners?" She bowed giving Garrett a great view of her cleavage. The man kept a straight face with only a slight blush. "I'm Isabella. Previously Captain Isabella, but without a ship the title rings a bit hollow."

"Hello Isabella," he said his voice was deep, and baritone. Ohhh sexy, Isabella thought, I wonder if his sister's voice is just as smooth. "The names Garrett Hawke, and this is my twin sister, Marian." Marian nodded. "Varric here says you need a little help."

"Well, yes. I am in a bit of a predicament," she said, "I lost this relic, and a man was sent to find me to make me pay for losing it. His name his Hayder, I challenged him to a duel. I don't think he'll play fair, which is why I need you to watch my back."

"Why a duel?" Garrett asked.

"I like duels, there fun," Isabella replied amused by the question.

"Okay," said Garrett, "I think I can manage watching your back." His smirk was plain as day. Marian shook her head and sighed at the pun.

Isabella chuckled. "I'll bet," she purred as she sauntered by Garrett. "Meet in Hightown square tonight." She walked up the stairs, hips swaying as she traversed each step. As she turned to her room she caught Garrett still watching her. He was leaning back on one leg, arms crossed, still taking her in. He didn't even bother trying to look away. He smirked when she saw him still standing there. Marian watched the two, and shot Isabella a warning glance. She smiled to herself as she walked out of view. _Hook, Line, and Sinker,_ she thought. Tonight will be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wondering which twin should Varric call Hawke? I had Varric call Garrett, Chuckles, but I could easily change that. Or should I just not call either one Hawke. Just give them both new nicknames have everyone else call them by their first name. I mean the only reason Bioware did that the characters would not have to call them something like "Warden." I let you the readers give your input on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon age with the exception of few OCs. I am still not sure how that works though.

Chapter 4

Isabella was impressed by the view, dead bodies were strewn about the Hightown square with Garrett and Marian standing there caked in blood. They looked, well what is the word, sexy. They were everything Varric said they were. She wondered if she could manage to bed the both of them, at the same time preferably. She got the feeling they would not go for that. Hmmm, she would just have to settle for one at time. Back to business she went through the armor on the now dead thugs that rat bastard, Hayder sent. She found a very sloppily written note.

_Go to the square. Kill the Bitch. Come back to the Chantry when you're done. _

_–Hayder_

Subtlety was not Hayder's strong suit apparently. Coward she thought. "So he sends thugs to deal with me while hides in the chantry like a scarred little bitch," Isabella commanded her beautiful hirelings with her pirate captains voice. It was only used on her ship, (and in the bedroom), "Alright you landlubbers, we're off to the Chantry! We'll teach that scurvy little bilge rat what happens to those who hide in the hold while the fightin's bein' done."

She looked to see Marian smirking, not at her, but Garrett, who apparently had lost his guib facade for a brief second. He stopped starring and looked about as if she hadn't noticed. She met his sapphire eyes, so much like his sister's. For a brief second she wanted to reach up and snatch them and where them as necklace. Isabella was better at hiding her slips, but Garrett had a slight smile tugging the edges of his lips. She simply started toward the Chantry. She let her hips sway a little more than usual.

**…**

Marian could not help but smile. Her brother was a rogue to the core. He was usually much more reserved, but she could tell that the pirate queen was getting to him. She thought it be fun game between the two. Her glares at Isabella made the pirate draw even more closely to Garrett. It was all according to plan of course. She may be the silent one but that didn't mean that she didn't observe. Even without the comment about her breasts, it was plain from the pirate's eyes. She wasn't adverse to having a tumble with the same sex. Marian was actually a little flattered. She was getting tired of having to hide and not draw the wrong attention. Her seemingly disapproval of the pirate's advances toward her brother, kept the pirates attention focused on Garrett. She did have to be careful. She didn't want to come off as jealous, the pirate might think she was interested in her as well.

Garrett who had recovered from his slip in his usually cool demeanor looked at her, "What are you smiling at?" Marian just shook her and fell in into step beside the group.

They were walking toward the Chantry when a much larger group of raiders jumped. Marian was forced to use her magic. Arcane bolts and fireball were devastating the raiders. Until she saw a mage run into the courtyard. Varric who's been uncharacteristically silent the whole time fired at the mage. He brought up an orb of protective energy that surrounded him. Marian charged toward the mage, her bladed staff in hand, she stopped short ready to engage the mage. She was ready when a she was flung back, she looked to see a man sword and shield in hand. He smirked as he walked toward her. Her magic was drained and Garrett and the others were too busy with the mage and the rest of the raiders. She realized he must have been a Templar once, or at least had training as one. She reached for her staff. He set his foot on it. She felt another dispel hit her, the last of her mana drained. He raised his sword. She glared at the man, _Not this time_. Fire erupted from her mouth engulfing the man. He started failing and screaming about the courtyard. Marian jumped to her feet and loped of head off as he ran past her. The rogues were still dealing with the mage. She charged the mage, and buried her staff in his gut. He tried to cast one last spell. Marian did not let him. Fire engulfed the mage as did his fellow crewmate prior, his robes lighting up like All Souls Day. He fell screaming. she silenced him with a second strike of her bladed staff.

"That's a hand trick to have," Varric commented. Marian shrugged.

Isabella, who had been on the other side of the courtyard looting copses, approached her. "Neat trick," she said in her usual sultry tone. "I've never seen a mage do that." Marian simply shrugged again. "You know you could say a few words at least." Isabella said. Her tone spiced with a little insult. Marian sighed and looked at Garrett.

"I'm sure she would if she could," he said not even looking up for his looting. Isabella didn't hastily apologize hastily like some and simply nodded and started toward the chantry. Marian inwardly rolled her eyes at Garrett.

"We better get to the Chantry," Isabella said walking up the stairs from the courtyard. "That bastard's going to get his," the anger in Isabella's voice was intimidating. Marian followed with Varric and Garrett in tow. She pulled and out a lyrium potion to replenish her mana. The liquid fell down her throat like burning ice. She downed the rest of the contents and threw the bottle to the side, the glass shattered on the stairs. It was going to be a long night, but at least the world would be rid of more raiders. She huffed, _making the world safer, one enemy at a time._

**...**

"They weren't cargo, they were people!" Isabella glared at Hadyer. The man's armor was poorly maintained and his red hair was clasped into a high ponytail. Garrett was unimpressed, _if this business man from Antiva was so scary, why did he put up with this lout. _

"Those slaves were worth 15 sovereigns a head, and you just let them go and you lost the relic. Castion will make you pay for that."

"This Castion doesn't sound like a very happy person, does he? Maybe he should lighten up." Garrett interrupted the two.

Hayder's glare fell on Garrett, "Who in the void are you?"

"The name's Hawke," Garrett felt a smirk grace his face as Hayder took a small step back.

"What, that name supposed to scare me," Hayder said trying to cover up his fear. His gazed fell on Marian, a feral grin on her face. Garrett saw the fear only increase. The underworld in Kirkwall was well acquainted with the both of them. He looked back to Isabella. His resolve returning, "You're still not walking out of here alive, bitch." He drew his sword and charged with the rest of his gang.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid fool," Isabella tsked as she dodged Hayder's blade. Garrett leapt into the fray his blades finding the weaker points of the enemy's armor. He saw his sister slashing with her staff tossing out spells were she could. Garrett sliced a man's throat, when he felt something wiz by. He looked up at the second floor where three archers were taking up positions. He was about to call to Varric when fire started raining down from the ceiling on to the archers_. Good ol' Marian_ he thought. What was surprising was Marian was completely engaged, there was no way she could have done that.

More raiders piled in from the entrance to the chantry. _Ugh, I wish I brought Aveline along_, he thought. "Marian! Reinforcements!" Marian ducked and sliced the chest of the last raider she engaged. She nodded. Garrett avoided a slash and sliced of the man's hand. Sword and hand falling to the ground while the man screamed. Garrett sliced his throat. He saw Isabella moving gracefully among the raiders, none of them landing a single hit. She was slicing and stabbing though their armor as they bumble out. He was in awe. He turned to see Marian sending a fully charge lightning bolt at the new group of raiders. The spell took most of her concentration, the spell flung out of her staff hitting the first raider. The woman screamed and fell to the ground, the bolt continued to go through the rest of them. More than half of the raiders falling in a single spell, they panicked and ran. He saw Marian grin before her features registered shock. Her mouth opened as she coughed up blood in a silent scream. Garrett saw the Hayder's sword sticking out from her stomach. Hadyer grinned and pulled it out.

"Not so tough now. You mage bitch!" Hayder chuckled, but gasped. Blood poured from his throat.

Isabella stood there, "Never turn your back to me, you scurvy-ridden lapdog. Did you honestly think those washed up sea rats you left behind could take me?" Hadyer fell to the ground. Seeing their leader fall the last of the raiders ran.

Garrett rushed to Marian's side. She looked bad. Blood still fell from the wound. "Marian! Listen to me!" his voice was loud, but the worry was etched in, "Can you heal yourself?!" Marian barely registered what he said as her hand went instinctively to her pouch. Garrett reached into it he pulled out any vials he could find, but the lyrium vials were all broken. _Damn!_ "We have to get you to Anders," he said picking her up.

"How will we reach Darktown in time," Varric asked, "She won't make it all that way."

Varric had a point. Garrett started out the door anyway. _This is your fault! You should have watched her back better!_ How he could get her there in time, he thought as they ran past the old Amell estate. He saw Marian lift her arm weakly and point at the door of the estate. _Of course you idiot the cellars lead all the way into Darktown!_ "Varric pick the door!"

"On it, don't worry Chuckles we'll get her there in time." Varric said as he quickly worked the lock. "Damn," he said as his pick broke,"

"Here," Isabella threw her own set at him. Varric caught without looking and started again. The door opened and Garrett dashed through and ran to toward the cellars. Hold on Marian, hold on.

**...**

The chantry was quiet, a hooded black figure walked from the shadows. The figure stepped over the copses left during the fight. Opening the door he stepped out and watched the small group as they ran out of the courtyard. He bent down scooped up speck of Marian's blood.

"Interesting, the blood of Parthalan still runs strong in magic." The man drew back his hood. A long scar ran diagonally across his face, his gray hair shined in the moonlight. His hand went to his chin, "Could she be like the Warden," he whispered to himself. The fight in the courtyard marked her as of Amell blood. He chuckled to himself, "She may be the one to replace the loss of the last." He said.

A second hooded figure approached," she pulled back her hood as well. Her blue eyes and black glistened in the moonlight. The most distinguishing part of her was the sun brand on her forehead. "Yes," her voice monotone and devoid of emotion, "She is of my and my sister's blood."

"You believe so then?" he said starting down the stairs.

"Yes, she would make a good replacement. Her blood is also untainted. Perhaps she would make an even better candidate." The tranquil replied. The man nodded and continued towards Lowtown with woman following not far behind. The Woman continued speaking, "We should watch her and hope her powers will grow even more. It will make the transition more fluid."

"It would not matter. The Witch's magic still protects her, even after her demise. She will be back. We must wait until she loses interest." The man said, "We must be cautious Rana. We must move at the right time. We cannot afford to fail to capture her as we did with your sister," Rana nodded as they disappeared down a back alley.

**…**

Anders was finally going to get a chance to sleep. For the first time in weeks, the clinic was quiet. He admitted the silence was hard to get used to. The sounds of a cough or painful moan generally kept the clinic quiet. His thoughts wandered and settled on the one thing that kept boring into his mind. Marian Hawke, the woman who it seemed hated her own kind. He and Justice did not understand. How could a mage not care for their plight? Her disposition was the last thing on his mind. She was beautiful, utterly so. _She is a traitor and a distraction!_ Justice practically roared. Anders cringed, he hated when Justice got angry. Justice had not been on the real world long. The mortal world was not as the fade was.

When Justice was like this, it was easy to lose control. He was a powerful spirit. Anders wondered what…the door of his clinic burst open. Garrett rushed in, "ANDERS! Marian needs your help!"

Anders leapt into action. "Set her on the cot," he said his tone reassuring. Garrett laid Marian down. She was unconscious. He saw the wound after tearing off her armor. He went to work immediately not even noticing Varric and Isabella enter the room. He hadn't seen the pirate since Denerim. _This is not the time, _Jusitce chided. His hands glowed with healing magic and the wound began to heal slowly, too slowly. He concentrated harder. There was something impeding the magic. Anders stopped and checked the wound, the bleeding managed to stop, but… _Poison! Of course!_. "Varric hand me that pouch in the table." Not even looking he held out his hand. Varric handed it to him. He quickly went through his antidotes, and found what he thought was the right one. He dumped a little on the wound and held her head up and gently poured the vial's contents down her throat. He went back to healing. It working, I almost have… the wound finally closed. Marian was lucky five more minutes and she would have been gone.

Anders fell to one knee, exhausted. Garrett helped him up and brought him to a chair. Isabella moved in to wrap the wound while Anders regained his strength. Garrett stood not far off from Marian's side, looking to space. Anders looked at Marian. Her face was pale from blood loss. She slept and her breathing was normal.

"How did this happen?" Anders looked at Garrett.

"They were helping me," Isabella said, "One of the men I was fighting decided she was the bigger threat. He was wrong but he broke off anyway and stabbed her in the back. Coward." The disgust in her voice was tinged with a little guilt.

Anders nodded and went back to Marian checking to make there was no lasting damage. Marian was breathing normally for now, but she have to stay the night. Garrett was staring into space. Anders approached, "She'll be fine, managed to heal the wound, but she'll have to stay here so I can make sure infection doesn't set in." Garrett nodded. He stood up and walked to Marian's side. "That was too close," Garrett whispered to himself. Anders nodded, _it was close._

Garrett and the others left and Anders was alone with Marian. She still slept but that made her all the more beautiful. Anders remembered how she didn't bat an eyelash when she saw Karl. Justice churned with rage. _Why does she hate her own kind so much?!_ That was something Anders asked himself since he met sat down and watched her sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell. He was exhausted. Slouching, he slowly drifted off into sleep.

**…**

Marian grunted as she woke up, a sharp pain came from her stomach. She saw the bandages around her abdomen. She sighed and remembered last night. She looked around. She was in the piss shack Anders called a clinic. _Why did Garrett not take me to Bethany instead? _She saw Anders approach out the corner of her eye.

"Feeling better? That was quite the stab wound you had there." Ander said.

Marian shrugged and tried again to get back up on her elbows. Pain shot through her again. Anders rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't move, you'll undo what I managed to heal." His voice was firm and she was too weak try and push back. She reluctantly laid back down. She blew a piece of hair out of her face. She wanted to get up and move. The more time spent here, the less time she and Garrett had to finish jobs and collect for coin for the expedition.

She could see the concern on Anders' face. She rolled her eyes. "What," he asked. Marian shook her head and layed her head back on her pillow. "So, I'd ask you what happened but I doubt you be able to give me any details," Anders said. Marian glared at Anders. He recoiled and held his hands up, "Sorry," he said quickly, "I regretted it the minute I said it. I am still torn up about what happened to Karl." Marian rolled her eyes. It was Anders turn to glare, "What you think he deserved it?!" his face began to crack and a blue light shown though them. Marian shrugged, too be honest she didn't care. Seeing his face reminded her of his condition. If she wasn't so weak she put the creature standing to the side of her cot down.

She remembered Father's advice, _"Remember Marian, know spirit belongs in the mortal world, even the benevolent ones. They don't understand it. That is why demons exist, they are drawn to it. Spirits are confused and don't see the shades of Grey for in the fade everything is cut and dry."_ Anders thought he was helping a friend but it was foolish to get processed. She looked at "Justice". She stared at him, trying to convey her thoughts. She was worried he'd tear her apart. Justice seemed to calm after a bit, releasing his hold on Anders.

"Sorry," he doesn't like your apathy toward our cause." Marian shrugged again, her face convey no emotion. "I can see why," he growled. She sighed. Somehow he wasn't going to give up on this topic. She pointed to a quill and parchment. Anders saw it and walked to and bought it over, stopping to grab a thin board for Marian to write on top off. He handed to her and she began to pen down her thoughts. She wrote:

_Magic needs regulation. Right now the Templars are the only thing keeping mages from abusing power and harming the common folk. _

She handed the parchment Anders. He read and his face turned red in anger. "What! Do you have so little faith in our kind that you agree with the Templars! What of you, huh? If you agree with them, how come you haven't turned yourself over to them. You're just as dangerous!" Marian pointed the parchment, he handed it back to her.

_My magic serves that which is best in me, not which is most base._

Anders read, "You believe you are an exception, you're a blighted hypocrite!" the venom practically dripped from his voice. Marian glared at Anders. "What so have to say, huh? Why do you think you are so much better than the rest of us?" His skin began to crack again as Justice took over. "How come we can't have the freedom you've had your whole life?!"

Marian simply didn't answer. Justice was only angered more by this. He stood over her he lifted his staff. She gave Justice a cruel smile. Justice noticed and was confused. Anders broke through just as Justice was about to try and kill her. He stumbled backward and leaned a support column. "I see your point. I… I need to go." He rushed out of the room. Marian sighed and let her head fall back to her pillow. She wished Garrett would come, so she didn't have to have another conversation with Anders/Justice. Well it was more like a foolish confrontation for being in her condition, and to provoke a angry spirit that only added to her foolishness. _Uh, I going to have to watch what I say, _she smiled at the irony of her thoughts.


End file.
